The Best Couple
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: With all the fighting, Beck has had enough, and he turned to Tori for advice. She became what he wanted, and now he's broken up with Jade to be with her. Who will be there for Jade now? Does Beck really want to be with Tori? Bade/Jandre/Bori
1. Until Her

**AN:** I know, I know. I start a lot of stories and I don't keep up with them, but this week is SPRING BREAK! And I plan on updating most of my recent stories and even bringing in a few new ones. So much inspiration, so little time to write.

His feet tapped impatiently against the floor of his old, Ford F-150 in a fast manner, shaking the entire truck along with every molecule in his body. His hands rested on his lap, with his fingertips pressing up against the low lying steering wheel. The glowing cell phone that resided in his other hand still showed no sign of a reply to anything he had sent the girl in the last hour. He tapped the bottom of the phone against the top of the wheel, waiting for that clock to change from nine seventeen to nine nineteen. That was a safe amount of time between calls, right?

This was his seventeenth phone call, not including any texting or using The Slap over his phone, to attempt to get her attention. He took a deep breath before dialing her number, once again. Thankfully, her soft voice came over the speaker, "Could you be any more impatient?"

"Finally..." he said with a sigh. "I thought I was supposed to be here at nine?"

"You were, but my parents just left, sorry. Do you want me to come out or...?"

"Yeah. Come here. I can't stay much longer," he said as he turned the ignition back, letting just the battery turn on. The digital clock was glowing a red, nine twenty. He promised Jade they would talk at ten. "I just want to see you before I do this."

"I'll be out in a second," the girl said as she ended the call. He sighed deeply as he shoved his phone into his pocket. His hand went to his chin as he rested against his door, his eyes fixated on his rear view mirror as he saw the light of the front door opening and closing. The brunette was walking quickly towards the vehicle, her arms covering her chest as the cold night air flowed across her skin.

He reached across the bench seat and pulled the door handle to get the door open for her. She got in the passenger's seat and immediately faced him, "how are you?"

"Wow. Not even a hug..." he said with a huff. She took it as a mocking comment instead of a serious thought, which is what he intended.

"Sorry..." she said. She scooted over to the middle spot, letting his arms wrap around her as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. She held onto his sides for a moment before pulling back. She kissed his cheek for added effect. "Now, how are you?"

"Better now that you're here. I'm freaking out about this," he said, running a hand through his dark hair, scratching his scalp before letting his head fall back against the window. Another sigh escaped his lips as his phone vibrated in his pocket. Without looking, he fished out his phone and checked out the text message: _come over now_. He ignored the phone and showed her the message. "She has to know."

"How could she know?"

"She has to know. She's Jade."

"And you're Beck, and I'm Tori. Your point is?" Tori asked as she stuck her neck out with a tilted glance.

"She's got a sixth sense about these things. I have to be honest. Half of the things she freaks out about are true. Like, Alyssa Vaughn, for example. She and I were messing around after our class together. It was awesome," Beck said with a slight smirk. Then, Tori's hand landed as a slap against his chest. He laughed a little as he grabbed onto her wrist. He forced the pretty brunette to look him in the eye. "Ms. Vega. Are you jealous?"

"Puh-lease," Tori said with a laugh. "It's not like I don't already have you."

"_Technically._..." Beck said, sounding out the word with a smile. He wanted to press her buttons a little more. "I'm still with Jade."

"But that's going to last what, another two hours?" Tori asked in a lower voice. Beck could always tell when she was trying to be a little seductive by how her tone got a heavy feel to it, like she wanted him to grab at her words. Her vision switched from his eyes to his lips; this time he was right about the voice. She began to lean in, tilted her head a little to the left before smirking. She didn't wait for him to get to her, she took the initiative and pressed her lips against his.

He felt a little guilty. The thought of his girlfriend flashed through the back of his mind. It made him hesitate, but it really didn't mean much when the girl pressed harder against his sensitive, wanting lips. It was enough to make him forget about... who was he talking about?

He fought back, pressing her back as his hand cupped her cheek. As he bit her bottom lip, she pulled away with a sigh. "What?"

"I don't like when you do that," Tori said, placing her fingertips against her lips. She rubbed them together as if to check the surface for a cut. He didn't even bite that hard.

"Sorry, I'm still getting used to this," Beck said, scratching the back of his head as his confidence stopped once more. He felt a pang of something in his chest.

"But you'll be happier with me," Tori said, looking at him with a kiss to his cheek.

He looked at her, "of course I will be. You don't hate me."

"Jade doesn't-"

"Don't. Not now. I don't want to think about Jade right now," Beck said as his eyes shifted from her brown ones to the numbers on his clock. Nine thirty-five, and it took him at least seven minutes to get there. Jade hated when he was late, and this could be his last chance to make her happy... or at least try. It was hard to succeed at something that never happens.

He felt his guilt go away when he let his thoughts wander to his relationship for the past three weeks. The anger, the fighting, the annoying comments. He was so tired of doing nothing right. With Tori, he felt like he used to. Like he was worth something, instead of constantly messing up and second guessing himself.

"I just want to think about you," he finished, kissing her on the cheek. "But I gotta go."

"Already?" Tori spoke with a whine and a pout. He looked at her slightly puckered lips and sighed, kissing her gently upon the nose before moving down to her lips. Her mouth moved with his own as he made their lips part, leaving enough space for him to kiss her deeper. Their game of domination was drawn to a close when Beck's phone played an all too familiar tune.

_We made love tonight as a result of a fight, and when you put your arms around me, the whole world's alright and a day's worth of bitchin' goes down the drain, when you lay in my bed and pick my brain. _

He pressed the accept button, shooting Tori a look along with an index finger to his lips. She rolled her eyes and scooted slightly away from him. Beck rose an eyebrow at her when her thin arms crossed over her chest. He wanted to sigh, but once he pressed the green button, he knew that the wrong move would cost him a testicle or two.

"Are you on your way yet?" Was the first thing that greeted him from Jade's end of the line.

"Not yet. I'm heading out right now," he said. His fingers absentmindedly tapped along his leg, and Tori just stared at him, making the conversation all the more uncomfortable.

"Okay. Thanks..." she said quietly into the speaker. Her voice was faltering.

_Not now. Not now. Not now_. It was the only thing that passed through his mind at the moment. "I'll be there soon."

"Please."

"I will," he said. Beck closed his eyes as he tried to get the picture of her crying out of his mind. He looked at Tori with an apologetic glance as he turned his truck on all the way; maybe she would hear his squeaking fan belt over the receiver and calm down just a little. The last thing he needed right now was to walk into a death trap of crying and flying projectiles. "I'll see you soon."

"Okay," she said. The sound of her voice began to strengthen a little, getting back to the normal tone everyone was used to. That's why when she said the next few words, it caught Beck by surprise. "I love you."

_I didn't have to ask._ "Yeah... me, too," Beck said as his heart almost stopped. He hoped that his jaw dropping to the floor wasn't noticed by the thin brunette that still sat next to him with perfect posture. He didn't want his gaze on Tori to linger, so he quickly looked back at the time. He tried to give a head nod, for his friend to get the hint. "Hang on one sec."

Her head just tilted to the side in a ditzy way. It forced him to roll his eyes as he attempted one last time, but to no avail. His hand brought the phone away from his ear and pressed the mute button on his phone call. "I really have to go."

"Fine," Tori said with a huff. She put on an adorable pout as Beck turned to her. He pressed a kiss to her nose before holding the close position. "But will you pick me up for school tomorrow?"

"Of course, babe," he said as he smiled. She leaned in first, kissing him roughly for a quick moment. Tori liked to lour him in before leaving, and he always left definitely wanting more. She pressed her thumb against both sides of his mouth, getting rid of the peach lip gloss that was slightly smeared under his lips.

"See you tomorrow," she said with one final peck on his lips. She smiled and threw him a wink before she jumped out of his car.

He watched her frame as she strutted up the driveway. He smirked and raised an eyebrow at the rear-view mirror when she gave an obvious ass shake in his direction. He almost laughed but the glowing phone in his hand distracted his thoughts. He took the call off mute before putting it back up to his ear. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. Whatever," she said as she let out a strong breath. "Just hurry up. Let's get this over with."

"Be there in ten." He said as she hung up on him. It took most of his control not to smash his phone within his grasp. He wanted to throw it through his windshield, or just let the screen crack under the pressure of his fist clenching down onto the smart phone. Beck had to take a deep breath to calm down. The way she started to talk to him was driving him insane.

He threw his phone down next to him in the empty seat before gripping onto the shift gear. He jerked the clutch back with enough force to make the truck skid a little before accelerating into the street. His foot pressed hard against the gas as he tried to think of everything but the task ahead of him.

Turn after turn, he could feel the tension thickening through the cool night air. How would he open the conversation? Should he kiss her one last time? It seemed like he only had a second to go over it in his mind before he was turning into her driveway.

Her two story house seemed vacant, with her bedroom light being the only sign of habitation at the moment. It shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did, with her parents always being out of town on business, or hardly having time for her at all. No cars in the driveway, so he turned straight in.

She must have heard his engine because by the time he took his key out of the ignition, his girlfriend, wearing nothing by a black tank-top and a pair of gray sweat pants. Her left arm was wrapped around her stomach, and her right hand was against her mouth, shoving her thumb nail between her teeth.

Jade didn't move over to him. She stayed by the door as Beck walked towards her, skipping the path her father had laid out in the grass completely. "Hey."

"Hey," Jade said, almost inaudibly. Her hands drop down to her side with a sigh, as her sad eyes rose to meet his. She held out her arms, awaiting a hug.

Beck wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and she took her normal place around his waist. He felt her breathe his scent in for a moment before pulling away from him. Her head tilted up to him, letting her place a kiss against his jaw line. "Alone again, I see."

Jade sighed again and moved away from his grasp, leading him through her front door. She grabbed onto his hand as she pulled him up the stairs. "You know I hate small talk."

"I know," Beck said as they finally arrived at her room, the door standing out from the others with the giant signs warning people what happens when you arrive at her boarders. "I know."

"Then get to the point." There was a hitch in her voice. Something that made his confidence, and everything he was sure about, fall away. All he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and never let her go, but he knew that couldn't happen.

Beck took a seat on her messy bed, pushing away her laptop and her old binder to the side. She stood a few feet away from him, taking a defensive stance. "Will you sit down?"

"No. I'm standing," she said with pure determination.

Beck ran a hand through his hair before letting a sigh escape. "Fine. Whatever... We need to talk."

"Yeah. I heard that part," she mumbled more to herself. She closed her eyes and cursed herself for saying that. She needed to work on thinking before speaking.

"I know," Beck snapped. He regretted it as soon as he put his face into his hands. He felt the bed shift against her weight as she plopped down next to him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"I know..."

For a moment, there was nothing; no words, no movement, not a thing but thinking.

"You're breaking up with me." His gaze shifted to her, and he felt his heart begin to shatter. This wasn't his maniacal girlfriend that everyone knew and feared. Her eyes streaming tears down her face. She was trying to hold back to sobs, but her body was convulsing uncontrollably. "You're leaving me."

"Not leaving... I just need a break. We can still be friends-"

"Don't. I don't need your pity." Jade was now standing in front of him, the sadness was gone from her face and anger was beginning to replace it. "I don't want the _lets just be friends _bullshit! I can't _just be friends_ with you, Beck."

"Then what do you want from me? Please. Just tell me," Beck said, rising to his feet. He was short tempered with all this fighting they were doing. Every second of every day for the past twelve days.

"I just want us to be in love. You said you loved me, and that we would make it work-"

"You can't always make it work, Jade. Sometimes being in love isn't enough to stop the fighting, the silent treatments, and the fucking jealousy." Beck moved away from her in frustration. "You think my dad didn't love my mom, and vice versa? They just couldn't make it work."

"But I'll change. I'll be who ever you want me to be," she pleaded. Her eyes struggled to hold back the tears and they stung fiercely as she fought to keep them open. "I need you."

"I need you to understand this. I need time to be away from you. We've been together for too long... some people just can't spend that much time together without it being over bearing," he said with a shrug.

"You need me, Beckette Oliver," Jade said in a stern voice. "I know you better than anyone every will. You love me, and even though you're hurting me now, I know you'll be back, regardless of who comes into your life. I love you."

"I do love you, Jade. I really wish that you would at least try and be friends with me... even though it's going to be a little hard. You're still my best friend," Beck said taking a step towards her. His arm was extend to her, but she pulled away from him once he began speaking again, "I just need some time to find out who I am without you."

"If you loved me you wouldn't be doing this to me," Jade mumbled, crossing her arms tightly over her chest as her body shook with a sob again. This was the forth time she broke down today.

"Jade... stop crying..."

Beck pulled her roughly against him into a hug as she began to cry harder and harder, struggling against his grasp. Her sobs shook her even more when she was in his arms. She fought against him, pulling away, and resisting every act of affection he was trying to use against her.

"There's someone else," she mumbled, finally getting the strength to break away from his grasp. Her tears flowed with anger as her tone grew stronger, "isn't there, Beck? You're leaving me for another girl."

He sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why do you always assume that?"

"Because that's what it always is!" she said throwing her hands up in the air, "When you spend your night with me texting the entire time, and leaving right before we go to sleep to make a phone call. That's why. Alyssa Vaughn, Alex Johnson, Martha Jean. I'm not as blind as you are oblivious."

"How does that make me oblivious?"

"You don't notice how I watch you looking at these girls... it's the way you used to look at me," Jade said, her tone growing sad with each word she spoke. "It's how you started to look at other girls, when you'd get bored. That's when we started fighting."

"So I smile at a girl, it's not like I'm getting her pregnant," Beck said, completely flabbergasted. His eyes were wide, and his hands were thrown into the air again. "There's no way to win with you."

"Yes there is," Jade said, finally meeting his gaze with fear and longing, instead of hate and anger. "You could stay with me. We can work on this. I'll change if you do. I need you, Beck. You're the only reason I can feel anything at all. No one can make me happier than you. We're supposed to be together. No one can put up with your shit like I can. No one else knows how much I deal with because of you."

Her eyes were closed, attempting to hold back tears as Beck just stood and watched. He fought every urge he had to hold her and apologize for everything. Seeing her so upset killed him inside, but he knew what he wanted; he couldn't go back now.

"We'll still be close, Jade. It could be just like us being together, without actually being together... if that makes sense," Beck said, shaking his head at his word choice. "I'll still text you, and call you every now and then. We could even go laugh at the people in the mall, if you wanted."

"What I want is for you to be my boyfriend," she mumbled, rubbing her fingers under her eyes to try and rid her cheeks of the smudging make up that lined her face.

"I can't be that right now," Beck said with a sigh.

"But why not?" Jade yelled, "I've always been where you needed me, so why can't you return the favor once?"

"What are you talking about?" Beck asked as his jaw dropped, "You would start another fight."

"I don't want to keep fighting with you," she said, closing her eyes in frustration, "I just want to be with you. I need you not to leave. My life would be nothing without you. I can't open up with everyone else."

"I'm not leaving your life, so if you need me, I'll be there, just as a friend instead of your boyfriend," Beck said with a sigh.

"What if I don't want that?"

"Then I guess we can't be friends, either," Beck said with a sigh. He looked at the circular clock that rested on her bedside table and saw that time really does fly when you're breaking up. "I should probably get going."

"Then leave," Jade said, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from him.

"Can I have a hug?"

Jade's cold stare shook him to the bone as she glared intensely at him. "No," she stated.

Beck felt his chest gain a few pounds as that word pierced his heart. This wasn't supposed to end like this. She was supposed to be understanding. Sad, but willing to just be friends if that was what he was offering. He turned his back on her with a remorse look. His head was hanging low as he went to leave the room. His hand was gripping the door knob when she finally spoke.

"Wait," she said. He didn't look back, "come here."

In a few quick, fast steps, his arms were wrapping around her fragile frame as she broke in front of him. Her arms wrapped in an awkward way around his stomach, clutching him to keep him from leaving. He held his breath as his eyes closed. She pushed hard against him, expectantly, and he couldn't keep her from staying.

"I'll text you later," Beck said was he walked slowly away from her. His hand clutched the handle again as he looked back at her. "Don't forget that I love you though."

"That's kind of hard since you just ripped out my heart," Jade said, crossing her arms over her chest in an attempt to be strong, but the added sniffling took away the intimidation.

"I understand," Beck said as he opened the door. "See ya."

"Yeah, bye," she said, turning away from him and pulling apart the belongings on her bed to make room for her body. She heard the door click closed and she couldn't help but collapse onto the bed, gripping the jacket that belonged to Beck. His smell still lingered on it as she pulled it close to her body, laying the head on the hood.

She pulled the blanket up to her chin around her and began to let her body shake with sobs openly. Who else did she have after all this?

When Beck arrived at his house, he ignored the angry voices of his concerned parents as they followed him up the stairs and straight into his bedroom. His mother's voice finally broke through his thoughts, "What on Earth could be this important, to be out this late, on a school night?"

"I broke up with Jade," Beck said as he slipped off his shoes.

"Oh, Honey," his mother cooed. She sat down on the edge of his bed as he sat down next to her, trying to undo his made bed with her butt getting in the way. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I broke up with her because I couldn't deal with all the fighting. Besides, that girl Tori likes me, and she's really awesome," he said with a smile. He watched his parents exchange a look, and his father gave his mother a quick shrug before leaving the room.

"Ron! Where are you-...?" She asked with a sigh and a roll of the eye. "Your father has absolutely no sensitivity. But are you_ sure_ you're okay?"

"Yes mom, I'm fine."

She pressed a kiss against his fore head before running a hand through his hair and down to his cheek, cupping it for a second before letting go. "Get some sleep. Goodnight, darling."

"Goodnight, mom," Beck said as he began to take off his shirt. She closed the door as he striped down to his boxers before getting under the covers. He turned to his bedside table, placing his phone on the counter top next to a picture frame. It held a picture of a happy couple: Jade sitting on his lap, smiling and laughing on a park bench, captured as the camera began to topple over for the millionth time that day. Beck couldn't help but laugh lightly at the memory.

For a moment, he began to debate on if he should take the picture down, but something in him held back. He didn't want to lose every part of his relationship with Jade. When he said that he still loved her, he meant it. But sometimes, being in love isn't enough to fix the fighting. This had to be done. She was going to flip out tomorrow when he saw Tori latched to his hip during the day.

The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Jade. He thought that was the worst part of it all. When she cried, it made what was going on all the more real. What both of them had known for the past two and a half years was going to change drastically. He wasn't going to put up with her jealousy. She couldn't be jealous if he wasn't her boyfriend.

She wasn't his girlfriend anymore, either. That was a weird feeling, and now he had Tori as his woman. The most popular girl in school, and a pretty, smart, perfectly clean cut teenager. They were supposed to be together. Everyone thought so, and so did she. It was going to be great.

But he still couldn't shake the feeling of being alone. Like, there was something missing. He reached for his phone as texted the same thing to two people: "_Goodnight, doll. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Sweet dreams."_

He awaited a response, but only received one from Tori. When a half an hour had passed, he thought it was best to just leave this one be. Maybe his ex-girlfriend needed the time to process what just happened, as did he.

He turned to his back to the picture and slowly began to fall asleep, even though he thought his mind would make it impossible. His dreams fell into the past, dreaming of Jade once again.


	2. Lost and Found

Her head was down. She looked at her boots as she walked, not at the staring classmates that were looking in her direction. Her gaze didn't need to be on them for her to feel their eyes boring into her skin, and the words flowing through the air about the events of last night. Word traveled fast in a city filled with social site addicts. As soon as the relationship status changed on his Slap page, it was officially common knowledge that Beck Oliver had finally ditched his evil, manipulative, freak of a girlfriend.

There was no way that Jade West was going to be held down like this. Beck did **not** break her to the outside world.

She focused on the hallway in front of her just in time to catch a glimpse of something that would: her ex-boyfriend leaning against a locker with a hand on his chest and a pair of lips against his own. Those lips, and that hand, belonged to the only person she hated more than anything else in the world.

Tori Vega pulled back for a moment and smiled up at Beck. He looked down at her with one in return, and placed his hand over her own. She went back in for another morning kiss, but the man turned his cheek to her reluctantly. He looked at her with an apologetic sigh before she rolled her eyes at him, and that's when her gaze caught Jade in her line of sight.

She looked back at Beck and wrapped her hand around his neck, pulling him towards her awaiting lips. They crashed together in a forced, awkward kiss. It took the boy a minute to catch on, but when he looked to his right, he saw a girl gripping the strap of her messenger bag tight enough to turn her knuckles a ghostly white. The expression on her face was pure terror and a crushing sensation overcame both of them when they locked eyes.

Beck pushed Tori back with just enough force to get her at least a foot away from him. He began walking towards Jade forming an explanation in his mind, but for every step he took towards her, she took one away from him until she couldn't keep her composure anymore.

She turned on her heel quickly and sprinted up the stairs, taking the long way to get to the Black Box, her original destination. It was one of the easiest places to skip a class in, oddly enough.

He tried to call after her, but she wasn't listening to anything he said. Now everyone in the student body was staring at him even harder and more intensely than before. "What?" he barked. Everyone turned back to their business, adding a few comments here and there about what just happened.

Beck turned back to Tori, Andre and Cat who were standing in shock. Tori was the only one with a triumphant look about her, with her arms crossing over her chest and jutting her hip out ever so slightly. Andre wasn't hiding his emotions either, unlike Cat who was humming to herself probably trying to drown out the fighting.

"How could you just do that?" Andre asked in disgust. "I understand you weren't happy with Jade, and I know that you have liked Beck for too long for nothing to happen, but do you really have to rub it in the poor girl's face? You of all people should know that she has feelings."

That was it. No more talking. Beck was deep in thought while his new girl picked at her nails. Robbie, Rex and Cat looked down at their shoes, trying not to pay attention to the conversation. "Why're you getting so mad about this, man?"

"Because I think I-... I just expected more out of you two, especially you, Beck, and Tori... I can't say I didn't see this coming, but I thought you would be respectful to the girl," Andre said throwing his hands up into the air as the bell rang. He turned on his heal and stomped up the steps of the main staircase as he followed in Jade's footsteps, towards the BlackBox.

* * *

><p>Her fingers ran roughly against the keys of the Grand Piano that was placed center stage. She walked around the bench before sitting taking her place, pressing her skirt against the back of her legs as she sat. Out of habit, she cracked her knuckles before letting her fingers slide against the white and black, playing a slow melody as she let the words flow from her lips, "<em>I swear that I can go on forever, again. Please, let me know, that my one bad day will end. I will go down as your lover, your friend. Give me your lips, and with one kiss, we begin."<em>

Andre finally arrived at the entrance, after having to avoid the rush of students on their ways to class, and the strict teachers that prowled the halls after the final bell sounded. He slid inside without the girl noticing. He sat down in the middle row, folding his arms across the chair in front of him, letting his chin rest as he watched the girl's back. Her shoulders rose and fall with the notes as she continued to sing, "_I'll leave my room open 'til sunrise for you. I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you. Where are you now? I can hear footsteps, I'm dreaming. And if you will, keep me from waking to believe this. Are you afraid of being alone? Because I am, I'm lost without you_."

"So that's what song this is!" Andre said with a smile as he watched the girl jump out of her skin. She turned to him with a glare as her hand pressed against her heart, trying to slow the rhythm.

"Why are you here?" Jade asked with a grumpy sigh, turning her attention back to the piano with a pout. "I thought you people were smart enough to realize I wanted to be alone when I ignored you all."

"I know why you ignored us, and it had nothing to do with me," Andre said as he stood up and exited the isle he was standing in. "Besides, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Why?" she said, letting her brow furrow in confusion as she pressed another key.

"Because if I remember correctly, we used to be best friends. I still care about you."

It took her a moment, along with a sigh to simply say "I'm fine."

"You're not." Andre got to the edge of the stage and hoisted himself up. He was hesitant to walk towards her, but he pushed his fear to the side when her fingers gently began to press one key at a time, slowly. He knew music, and even though it was slow, the message was coming off sad. "You're singing one of Blink 182's sad songs. And with quite a bit of emotion."

He took a seat next to her, trying to leave as much space between the two of them as the bench would allow. She stopped playing but didn't look at him, "I said I was fine."

Andre said with a sigh, "you know that Beck isn't the only one who knows you well enough to tell otherwise."

Jade huffed and turned her gaze away from the Piano and Andre, glaring at the floor next to them, finding the glossy lacquer just as annoying as his pushy nature. "Beck was the only one to ever show it."

"Because you come off intimidating and it's hard to be nice to you because you're mean?" Andre mumbled without really thinking. When he noticed the lights in her eyes dimming more, he felt like he needed to say: "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," she mumbled, letting her fingers wonder across the ivory keys. "I'm fine."

"A fine liar," Andre said with a smirk. When she didn't make a sarcastic comment, annoying remark, or just a simple insult, he thought that maybe he could help her. "Do you want to talk-"

"No."

"Okay," he said with a nervous tone; this was going to be a long shot, but he knew he had to try. "If you don't want to talk about it, could you sing about it?"

She paused on the keys for a moment. "Don't you think that's what I was just doing?"

"Yeah, but I also think one little song could fix all this," he said. He watched her eyes. They held plenty of remorse, sadness, and pure loneliness. For some reason, Andre never stopped being able to read Jade, even after the peak of their friendship.

When Jade finally agreed to be with Beck, everything changed. Andre lost one of the friends he's had since he was eleven; the girl was attached to Beck by the hip, and hardly ever had time for any of their other friends, and it was all kind of Andre's fault. He was the one that told Jade to say yes when Beck asked her out. It had been a long time coming, but Jade was still nervous to be in a relationship with him. _C'mon,_ he said, _he'll treat you the way you deserve to be treated._ For all Andre knew at the time, it was true. Then this had happened.

"That song was too slow, and too needy. That's not how you really feel. You may be sad, but you're angry. That comes before the tears, everyone knows that," Andre said. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder in a friendly manner and asked her, "Will you sing a new song?"

"Why?"

"Because singing, and even just listening to music, is therapy. I would know. How do I get over girls? I sing about 'em," Andre said, playing an original melody on the keys. He looked to the side at the sad girl next to her. "So when my heart gets shattered beyond repair, I get out what I need, and I sing what I feel. But normally I'm singing my own songs, not someone elses."

"But that's easy for you, you're a lyricist," Jade defended.

"And aren't you one too?"

"I've never written a song"

"Are you saying that poems aren't just like lyrics?" he toyed, smirking as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm a story teller," Jade said to him as Andre began to play a tune on the piano.

The melody was slow and steady, but the rhymes that came out of his mouth were the last thing the girl expected from this man. She only ever hears him playing songs that have a pop feel, but these lyrics were real, deep, and completely different from his style, "_I've got a sickness, it feels like love, it's not contagious, take off the gloves. Drop your defenses, apply a coat of perfect, and I'll form the sentences you try to interpret. It'd all be so simple if I was right, but I'm not so I'll compensate with though. I got a lot of nothin' that you need to know, you would think he wasn't aware of your glow_."

"Not exactly a story, but I know what you're saying. I'm just not in the mood to write at the moment," Jade said in frustration. She pressed her hands down flat on the keys, sending an array of sounds though the room, making her friend flinch. Then she closed her eyes and looked at him with a new side of gentle. She was staring at him softly, "but thanks for the rhyme."

Andre felt himself blush profusely, and luckily for him it went by unnoticeable as the girl went back to staring at the white and black keys. "You're welcome."

"I'm sorry, too. I just got tired of giving a fuck," Jade said with a huff. "Now there's nothing in the world to care about anymore."

"Don't you pull that one on me, West," Andre said, flicking her shoulder.

She quickly began to rub to afflicted area as she glared down at it. "Don't flick me."

"Then get these negative thoughts out of your head. You know he loves you."

"Obviously not," she mumbled as her eyes closed in painful remembrance. The touching, the kissing, the Vega. It all disgusted her to no end.

"But he was going to explain-"

"What is there to explain, Andre?" She asked, glaring at him. "He doesn't want me anymore. The only person who could ever put up with me doesn't want to deal with my issues."

"The only one you ever gave the time too. I could be your best friend again."

"Andre, that was when we were freshmen..."

"And now we're juniors. I don't get your point," he said with roll of his eyes. The bell chimed though out the school, sending down echoes though the BlackBox. "We should probably get to class."

"You should go. I'd rather just stay here..." Jade said, "besides, I plan on composing a song for you by the end of the day. Skip last period, or as many as you want. I'll be here."

"Okay," Andre said. He grabbed onto his backpack and got up. He was just about to jump off the stage when an overwhelming urge came over him; Andre turned on his heel and with strict determination, he wrapped his arms around the girl from behind, nestling his head in the crook of her neck for a second. He breathed in her sent as she tensed up, but his grip over her waist held strong before she finally relaxed. With a sigh, her hands found his as she squeezed gently. He smiled against her neck before placing his chin on her shoulder. "Call me if you need anything."

"I know the drill," she said with a small smile. "Thank you, Andre."

"Anything for you, Jade." He gave her one last smile before turning on his heel and exited the room...

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:<em> **Yeah, I suck.


End file.
